


Only Your Heart & Mine

by MillionDollarTeddyBear



Series: Awkward Arthur & Marvelous Merlin: A Teenage Romance [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillionDollarTeddyBear/pseuds/MillionDollarTeddyBear
Summary: Arthur is stressed about his and Merlin's first date on Friday."...His mind was spinning. Spinning with all sorts of negative ideas and jagged words, of how he was going to fuck it all up, how he was going to ruin the date and his one chance with Merlin who wouldn’t ever want to even look in his direction again."Continuation of the Awkward Arthur & Marvelous Merlin series! :D
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Awkward Arthur & Marvelous Merlin: A Teenage Romance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Only Your Heart & Mine

Friday couldn't come quick enough for Arthur. 

He'd thanked Morgana over breakfast, his dark-haired sister rolling her eyes as she drizzled some blueberry syrup over her bowl of oatmeal, for what she had done. Even if she liked to be a teenage _drama queen_ and act all elusive like a medieval trickster fox, and like she wasn't the one who was behind it, he knew it was her. 

“You _better_ not waste this chance though, Artichoke,” Morgana advised, tone exasperated as she fled from Arthur's teasing prods. She used that childhood-era nickname that she knew he hated to love and loved to hate.

“You've managed not to blow it up until now, so just have a good time, make sure he's having a good time as well and hey," she casually shrugged, " _maybe_ Merlin won't see that you are in reality the biggest _pest_ in history and accept a second date,'' she grinned brightly at him, absolutely reveling at his shocked face as she sauntered off.

He called out after his sister, “He finds me _quite_ charming, I'll have you know!” then winced and shook his head at how _awful_ of a comeback that was. 

“Merlin’s a great bloke, mate,” Leon eased hours later when they were exiting their Advanced Maths class in the Monmouth building and walking out into the Great Lawn, letting out a small chuckle as he gave the blond a playful shove. 

Even though the golden-haired Pendragon scion had tried to play it cool, his friends had all noticed that he was very, _very_ nervous for the upcoming date with Merlin. Leon, who he had a large portion of his classes with, had perceptively taken note of how Arthur's eyes flickered all over the place and how he was constantly cracking the joints of his fingers. The soft pops from the phalange bones were a telltale sound of the blond’s anxiety and so the curly-haired bloke knew that some reassurance was in order. 

“I know _that,_ Leon,” Arthur frowned gently, shaking his head. “I just, _God,_ I don't want anything to go wrong!" he whined gruffly, shaking his head dramatically. 

His curly-haired best mate shrugged. “You've got nothing to worry about, mate. Everything's gonna go great. You’re not going to mess anything up,” Leon assured.

And Leon was right, they _did_ get along amazingly. After months of groaning and hiding his face in his palms as his friends recounted stories and anecdotes about how Merlin was _so great_ and _so smart_ and “ _he's such a great guy,"_ he was finally getting to interact first-hand with the ink-haired bloke. He was seeing that everything his friends said _was_ true: Merlin was _amazing_ , _sweet_ and _smart_ and brilliantly great in every single way.

Leon gave him a slight smack to the shoulder when he noticed Arthur's far-off look, letting out a small laugh at the blond’s slightly startled sound. “It'll all be fine, mate!” he grinned, trying to sound as upbeat as he could, “Don't you worry too much about it, you guys are gonna have a blast!”

It was the same sentiment everyone at their table repeated when he took a seat during their lunch period. _I really need to work on my poker face,_ Arthur made a mental note when the moment he sat down at the table his friends started on their shpiel of motivational pep-talks. 

“It's going to be _great_ , Arthur!” Elena smiled, a hand reaching over to grasp at his for a moment, hooking their pinkies together as she usually liked to do. The Gawant girl was always physically affectionate: hugs, kisses, fond hand squeezing, draping herself on people as if they were a chaise lounge. Currently, she leaned against Percy's broad chest as her boyfriend combed a loving hand through her flaxen hair and she added in an easing tone, “There’s no need to worry, Artichoke.”

Morgana had made sure that the nickname caught on with their friends. 

Mithian, who sat across from the two lovebirds, nodded enthusiastically, “Just remember to be confident and secure in yourself. Merlin is honestly a _great guy_ and he'll have a great time with you at the bowling alley.

"You guys are going bowling?" questioned Elena, perking up in excitement, "That's _so_ cute!"

“What are we talking about?” asked Lance as he took a seat at the table beside Gwaine, arching a brow at the conversation he was entering midway. 

Gwaine shrugged as he opened a bag of crisps, “We’re trying to get Arthur to be less nervous about his date with his dream bloke”.

And his dream bloke Merlin was. God, it had to be illegal, for real, it had to be punishable by crime for someone to be as _cute_ and _breathtaking_ as Merlin was. The way that sometimes some obsidian colored wayward fringe would fall against his forehead and he’d look like an angel. Then there was the way that his face lit up with a wide smile and a loud laugh when he was with his friends during lunch, laughing merrily like a little happy sprite. He looked like the mere definition of adorable with his big ears and his button nose, his doll-like features and the speckling of freckles across his cheeks that would show when he’d been in the sun for a while. The way that he looked like he was glowing when the sun was behind him, irradiating him in its golden shine, making him look _dazzling_. 

And it wasn’t just that Merlin was physically gorgeous, no. He was also an amazing person, at least from that Arthur had gathered. All of his friends shared stories of Merlin being a great person and of having a kind heart. He was always so nice, ever helpful and armed with a quick-witted compliment, be it for example when he was the first person to approach that brunette girl Gillian who was a transfer from America. Any new addition to their school’s student body became quick news and everyone had been practically gawking at the American girl during her first week. She’d found a friend in Merlin though and Gillian, who was apparently known better as “Gilli,” was a fully-fledged member of Merlin’s friend group from what Arthur could gather, sitting with the crew during lunch and walking with them between classes. 

He was strong-willed and confident, intolerant of bullying and always willing to protect his loved ones. Such as when he fully stood up for his friend Gwen against Cenred, a bloke who was on the footy team with Arthur and his mates but who everyone agreed was an absolute garbage fire of a person. Cenred had been incessantly flirting with Gwen, not understanding her rebuffing rejections until Merlin intervened and, voice steady despite being a twinkish twig in comparison to stacked footie player Cenred, shouted, “DON’T YOU GET THAT SHE’S NOT INTO YOU AT ALL, YOU _JERK_!”

Morgana let out a small laugh, breaking Arthur out of his daydreaming about how out of his league Merlin was, and she shook her head slightly, her commercial-worthy sheeny hair swaying slightly as she did so. “Arthur you're not really _that_ nervous, right?” she asked as she sipped from her juice, looking at her brother. Her head tilted in that way that she always did when she was assessing something, her green eyes intent on his face.

The blond in question gave an unconfident one-shoulder shrug in response to his sister's question, shrinking slightly under his sister’s emerald gaze. He hadn't been all that nervous until that day when it had really dawned on him that _oh my God._ He was going to go on a date with Merlin Emrys, captain of the school’s robotics team and his “ _dream bloke_ ” as Gwaine had said, and he really didn't want to mess it up. 

Sure, their conversations over text and that thirty-minute phone call the previous night were great and they really did mesh well. He hasn't been tripping over his words as much and even when he did Merlin didn't seem to mind, eagerly keeping their conversation going. Their conversations were lively and bright, both of them eagerly engaged, sharing jokes and funny stories and tidbits about themselves to get to know one another better. Yet Arthur still remembered well all the instances in which he had tried to talk to Merlin in person in the past and ended up like a flustered idiot that was engaged in a tongue-tied battle with the English language. 

They hadn't actually spoken face-to-face since Tuesday, two days ago when Merlin had approached his lunch table, aka the very best day in Arthur seventeen years of living. He'd seem Merlin coming out of his Advanced Maths class in the Monmouth Building yesterday (no, Arthur _did not_ know Merlin's schedule by heart, and if he did, so what?). He was bounding out of the classroom, letting out a laugh with his friends, that shining smile on his face. Gilli, the American exchange student, and Daegal, the willowy guy that Arthur knew was dating Mordred, walked beside him, laughing and murmuring closely. 

When Merlin's gaze lifted a bit it was enough for their eyes to meet and Arthur had already felt his cheeks coloring red in embarrassment at being caught staring. _God, why do I have to be weird about this?_ he’d already started mentally chiding himself. But Merlin had sent him a dazzling smile, eyes bright, and waved excitedly as he walked past with his friends.

Merlin found his tongue-tied stupidity _endearing_ , that's what he had said when he'd come up to their table two days ago and asked Arthur out, but _still_! He didn't need a repetition of any of his previous failures during this date. And he certainly didn't want to blow his chance with the ink-haired bloke who was _utter perfection in every way possible._

“I just don't want to look like...what was it you had said before?” Arthur pondered, trying to remember as he looked at his sister, brow furrowing slightly, “To look like a weasel?"

"An opossum", corrected Lance with a small chuckle as he reached for Gwaine's bag of crisps, slipping some in his hand, much to the faux-disgruntled sound from the brunet. 

Mithy shook her head, reasoning, “You've seen that there isn't really any reason to be nervous, though. He's lovely, really, and it seems like he does like you a lot, Arthur.”

Gwaine beamed, chirping in eagerly, "Even though you are _quite_ unlikable-Ow! _What was that for_?" he howled at the end, turning to glare at Mithy, who glared right back.

"Poor Arthur's already nervous, don't be a _prick!"_ Mithian chided, punctuating her last word with another well-aimed kick, earning an exaggerated cry of pain from the long-haired bloke. 

Gwaine lifted his hands in an _"I surrender” pose_ and turned to look at Arthur, grinning widely, "It's gonna go super spectacularly, mind-blowingly great, mate.”

"Where are you guys going?" asked Percy, combing a hand through Elena’s blond hair. 

They all knew that the platinum-haired Elena was stressing over her upcoming Spanish exam that she had in about two hours. She’d been bemoaning the fact that she had the test all throughout the previous afternoon via their group chat with everyone sending messages of humorous support. She had her eyes placidly closed, breathing slowly in and out as she rested her head against his broad chest. The picturesque image that the couple made earned a cooing sound from Mithian, with Percival rolling his eyes fondly in response. 

Percival and Elena were the newest of the couples in their friend group, both having pined after each other for a while. It had seemed like the two golden-haired teens would never get over their _mamihlapinatapai_ , their shared looks of unspoken love where both were too reluctant to actually start anything. Everyone in the friend group was ready to just give up on the notion that the midfielder and the swimmer would get together until Percy got _tragically tipsy_ at a party last semester at Gaheris' house. He had declared his love for her amidst the dance floor, yelling it loudly for anyone and everyone to hear, among them a wide-eyed Elena who had been building up the courage to reveal her feelings to the Adonis incarnate. By the following Monday, they were already together. 

Their friend group had agreed to torment the gym rat with his drunken declaration of love for _at least_ a month.

Arthur answered, having memorized every single detail that he could of their date, "The bowling and diner place on Monmouth and Ninniane.” 

Elyan, who sat beside his boyfriend Gwaine, beamed, eyes lighting up, "You’re going to love it there, Arthur! Gwaine and I have gone there before. It's super cute, right babe?"

The brunet beside him nodded eagerly as she shuffled comfortably once Elyan wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Everyone at their school wondered how Elyan and Gwaine really worked as a couple: quiet man-of-few-words Elyan who never stepped a toe out of line and party animal Gwaine who was immune to the knowledge that there even _was_ a line. Still, they were going strong, upwards of seven months and nobody could deny that they were perfect for one another. They complimented each other very well: Elyan was a grounding and guiding force for Gwaine’s wild antics and his sometimes destructive tendencies while Gwaine was the liberating force for Elyan’s high-pressure academic drive and his sometimes monotone rigidity. 

Turning towards Arthur Gwaine commented, "It's _such_ a nice place. The milkshakes are,” and a blissful look crossed his face as he made a kissing sound and held his fingers in a pinched shape before his face, evoking the “chef’s kiss” image as he said in an exaggerated French accent, “ _heavenly._ "

"Just keep us updated on how it goes, alright?" offered Leon, grinning mischievously at yet one another of Gwaine’s horrific attempts at accent work. 

"Text in the group chat if you get a bit nervous, so we can talk some sense into you,'' nodded Lancelot, chuckling lightly.

Which was why Arthur was sending a rapid-fire and anxious stream of messages to their group conversation in a nerve-addled stream of consciousness some hours later. 

**_Arthur 🤴🏼_ **

_I look like such an idiot with this jacket_

_Can't believe I let my witch of a sister talk me into wearing it_

_It was definitely some sabotage fuckery_

_He's gonna think I look like garbage_

_God, bro, why don't you just smite me with a lightning bolt??_

**_Papa Leon_ ** **_⚽️_**

_Woah_

**_Lance-a-lot ⚔️_ **

_Calm down, Artichoke_

_You probably look fine, mate_

_One might even say you look dashing #fullhomo_

**_Princess Mithy of Genovia_ ** **_👑_ **

_Arthur, you look really cute_

_That denim jacket looks really good on you! (red heart emoji)_

**_@Lance-a-lot_ ** _we stan a guy being comfortable enough in his masculinity to comment on another man’s handsomeness_

**_My So-Called Sister 🖤_ **

_The level of disrespect, Arthur_

_As if my sense of fashion is_ **_anything_ ** _less than superior_

_Brother of mine, that jacket brings out the blue of your eyes_

_To quote Lancelot, you probably look “dashing,” my darling Artichoke_

**_Lance-a-Lot ⚔️_ **

**_@Princess Mithian of Genovia_ ** _you know it, sis_

 **_Princess Mithy of Genovia_ ** **_👑_ **

_I dare the rest of y’all twerps to be #fullhomo like Lance_

_ARTHUR RELAX AND REMEMBER JUST HOW INTO YOU MERLIN ALREADY IS_

**_Chevaux de Pantene_ ** **_💁🏽_ **

_I actually am_ **_fully_ ** _homosexual, Mithy babe_

 **_@Elyan_ ** _baby, back us up on the cause to lift Arthur’s spirits_

**_Elyan, He Who is Whipped 🐎_ **

**_@Arthur_ ** _It's gonna work out, man!!!_

_Just be calm, be yourself and charm his socks off!_

_#fullhomo Percy looks too good in his footy uniform and it needed to be said_

**_Papa Leon_ ** **_⚽️_ **

_#fullhomo I’ve only been too overtaken by someone’s beauty that the whole world slowed around me twice and that has happened with Morgana and with Lance_

**_@Arthur_ ** _bro, it’ll be alright! I know you’re stressing but just know that Merlin came up to you and asked you out: that shows he already has a predisposition to like you!_

 **_Lenny-bear_ ** **_🌟_ **

**_@Elyan, He Who is Whipped_ ** _ain't that the truth thoooo_

 **_@Arthur_ ** _He's gonna fall in love with you by the end of the date!_

_You just wait and see, Artichoke! Really, don’t get nervous or overthink this!_

**_Pretty Princess Percival 🎀_ **

**_@Elyan, He Who is Whipped_ ** _your kind words are appreciated bro_

_#fullhomo I get lost in Leon’s eyes all the time and I’d leave Elena for Gwaine in a heartbeat_

_You can do it Arthur!_

_Just breathe, in and out_

**_Lance-a-Lot ⚔️_ **

**_@Papa Leon_ ** _damnnnnn take me out on a date_

_Arthur, mate, Merlin is waaaaaay into you, you need to remember that!!!!_

**_Papa Leon_ **

**_@Pretty Princess Percival_ ** _are we all gay for each other is that what we’re getting at?_

 **_@Lance-a-Lot_ ** _my place or yours babyyyyy_

 **_@Arthur_ ** _He’s sooooo into you, Arthur! Really, you just need to remember to have a nice time and be yourself and legit, it’ll all be fine!_

**_My So-Called Sister 🖤_ **

_I love that the boys are gay for each other_

**_@Arthur_ ** _brother darling, please just breathe in and out_

**_Arthur 🤴🏼_ **

_I'm going to die_

_I can't even walk in_

_Like, really, I can’t do this_

_I'm standing outside like a lamppost_

_Like a silly telephone pole wearing a denim jacket_

**_Cheveux de Pantene_ ** **_💁🏽_ **

_Everything is gonna be fine, Arthur!_

_We're all rooting for you!_

_[tyra-banks-shouting-gif]_

**_Pretty Princess Percival 🎀_ **

_You can do it, Arthur!_

_Just breathe, in and out_

**_Cheveux de Pantene_ ** **_💁🏽_ **

_Love that Perce & Morgs are leading our meditation circle, damn _

**_Lenny-bear_ ** **_🌟_ **

**_@Arthur_ ** _Just be yourself!_

Arthur let out a deep sigh as he stared at the neon-lit sign above the door proclaiming " _Paimpont Burgers & Bowling _ " in fluorescent blue color, feeling a buzz coarse through his body. He felt _way_ too nervous and _way_ too self-conscious in this _stupid denim jacket that makes me look like a dumb troll,_ he thought derisively _._

 _Why did I let Morgs put me in this?,_ he thought to himself, his inner monologue drenched in a self-loathing tone as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. It wasn't even that he hated the jacket, deep in his consciousness he knew that Morgana was right, it made his eyes pop, or whatever, but his mind was spinning. Spinning with all sorts of negative ideas and jagged words, of how he was going to _fuck it all up_ , how he was going to _ruin the date_ and his one chance with Merlin who _wouldn’t ever want to even look in his direction again_.

Everyone inside seemed to be having a good time and he swallowed thickly, shaking his head a bit as if to rattle some sense into himself. Breathing out heavily, he lifted his left wrist to look at his watch and saw that he was still ten minutes early. He'd arrived early to the place, mainly because he knew that upon standing in front of the diner he'd have an immense inner turmoil at the prospect of his date. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, blurring all together and going wild and crazy and-

"Hey Arthur!" a cheerful voice cried out, startling Arthur and prompting him to look around at the direction of the voice. 

_oh my god._

Merlin was jogging up to him, a wide smile upon his face as he gave the blond an excited wave, a bounce in his step as he bounded over to him. His dark hair was a ruffled but cute mess atop his head, his crystalline blue eyes bright and the mid-afternoon sun made the cute speckles of the freckles along his nose and cheeks even more pronounced. He donned an oversized cable-knit cardigan in a wine color, the cozy-looking garment slipping along the shoulder of his navy blue tee emblazoned with a NASA logo, he was walking over to him with an impossibly radiant smile on his face. Cut-off jeans that looked like they were _painted_ on, those long legs going on for miles, ending with cute little trainers that had the shoelaces tied about twenty times over.

 _when did this angel descend from the sky?_ he thought, dumbfounded, his mind short-circuiting as he tried to compute what he was seeing. 

"I always leave my house super early because I know that if I don't I'll be _super_ late,” Merlin announced as he came up to Arthur, a slight pink hue coloring his cheeks, his smile brighter than the Sun could ever even _dream_ of being. He chuckled, ducking his head bashfully for a moment, "I'll be the first to admit it, I'm _awful_ at punctuality!"

Arthur nodded dumbly. He could feel his nerves double and triple and _quadruple_ at the sight of Merlin, the _perfect sylph that he was, with his starry eyes and a halo of amazingness_. 

"Yeah, totally get what you mean,” the blond managed to get out, cringing a bit at how he sounded so stiff.

But it seemed that Merlin didn't give it too much thought. "Should we go in now?" the raven-haired bloke asked, arching a dark brow as he cocked his head in the direction of the establishment. 

"O-Oh, yeah, yeah, let's go,” he nodded, feeling his nerves beginning to dissipate as Merlin beamed warmly at him, taking a step forward and extending his hand towards Arthur. 

A part of him, the blasted negative voice, told him that his hand was going to be super sweaty and clammy and _gross._ But he chose to ignore that voice, feeling triumphant as he squashed that thought, reaching a hand out to meet Merlin's, clasping the other bloke's hand in his. 

_♢♢♢_

**_Cheveux de Pantene_ ** **_💁🏽_ **

_Considering that Arthur hasn't sent anything here to our beloved group chat for a while, we can surmise only one thing_

**_Princess Mithy of Genovia_ ** **_👑_ **

_Their date is going splendid?_

**_My So-Called Sister 🖤_ **

_My idiot of a brother realized he doesn't have anything to be worried about?_

**_Lance-a-lot ⚔️_ **

_Merlin is absolutely wiping the floor with Arthur at bowling?_

**_Elyan, He Who is Totally Whipped 🐎_ **

_Sweetheart, please don’t start with some clownery_

**_Cheveux de Pantene_ ** **_💁🏽_**

_NO YOU FOOLS_

**_Elyan, He Who is Totally Whipped 🐎_ **

_I beg of you, Gwaine, don’t start_

**_Cheveux de Pantene_ ** **_💁🏽_**

_They're totally getting it the fuck on in the bathroom_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

**_Lenny-bear_ ** **_🌟_**

_Gwaine Alexander May-Green_

_I know for certain that I have never been more disappointed with anyone in my seventeen years of existence than I am with you at this present moment_

**_Lance-a-lot ⚔️_ **

_DUDE NOOOOOOOO_

**_My So-Called Sister 🖤_ **

_The behavior you displayed was so stupid like the dumbass jumped out_

**_Elyan, He Who is Whipped 🐎_ **

**_@Cheveux de Pantene_ ** _Explain to me please how you expect me to be in love with your dumbass self when you say things like that_

 ** _Lenny-bear_ ** **_🌟_**

 **_@Cheveux de Pantene_ ** _really you’re gonna do that right in front of my salad_

_I'm literally going pause my work on my European History essay to drive to your place and give you a smack on the head, Gwaine Alexander May-Green_

_No joke, you fool_

**_Papa Leon_ ** **_⚽️_**

_Now why would you go and say some stupid shit like that_

_lol she used her full name, you’re over dude_

**_Pretty Princess Percival 🎀_ **

_Damn, Gwaine, damn_

**_@Cheveux de Pantene_ ** _Ellie legit used your full name_

 ** _Lenny-bear_ ** **_🌟_**

_I will also be informing your poor mother of this behavior, Gwane Alexander May-Green_

**_Pretty Princess Percival 🎀_ **

**_@Cheveux de Pantene_ ** _SHE’S STILL USING YOUR FULL NAME HAHAHAHA_

 ** _Princess Mithy of Genovia_ ** **_👑_**

 **_@Lenny-bear_ ** _lol not Elyan’s mother-in-law_

_You don’t need to expose her to the disgrace that her son is, Ellie_

**_Papa Leon_ ** **_⚽️_**

_HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_This is the content I signed up for_

_I love you guys so much_

**_Lance-a-lot ⚔️_ **

_This just got serious HAHAHAHAHA_

**_@Papa Leon_ ** _same i’m cackling_

**_My So-Called Sister 🖤_ **

_Imagine being Queen Esme and learning that your son is such a dumbass that his friend has to pause her homework to go to your house to give him a smack upside the head lol_

**_Elyan, He Who is Whipped 🐎_ **

**_@Cheveux de Pantene_ ** _My poor mother-in-law doesn’t need your dumbassery, Gwaine_

 **_@Lenny-bear_ ** _Say hi to Esmeralda tho_

 ** _Princess Mithy of Genovia_ ** **_👑_**

_#TeamGwaine’sMom_

**_Lenny-bear_ ** **_🌟_**

 **_@Princess Mithy of Genovia_ ** _I love Mrs. Esme more than I love myself tbh_

_do y'all want me to film the whole thing tho_

**_Princess Mithy of Genovia_ ** **_👑_**

_YESSSSSSSS PLS_

**_Lance-a-lot ⚔️_ **

**_@Princess Mithy of Genovia_ ** _Gwaine’s mom is the best and you know that she has the best orchids in the ENTIRETY of England_

_lol please film it Lenny, please, please, for all that is good_

**_My So-Called Sister 🖤_ **

**_@Cheveux de Pantene_ ** _might I recommend a speedy ticket onto the next flight outbound towards the most remote locale known to mankind?_

_Maybe the Arctic? The Galapagos? A secluded island in the Pacific?_

**_Papa Leon_ ** **_⚽️_**

 **_@Cheveux de Pantene_ ** _You need to go into witness protection asap, bro_

**_My So-Called Sister 🖤_ **

_I can call my dad and get you the jet in Heathrow ready in less than an hour?_

**_Pretty Princess Percival 🎀_ **

**_@Lenny-bear_ ** _BABY GIRL PLEASE FILM IT_

 ** _Princess Mithy of Genovia_ ** **_👑_**

_Lenny is totally gonna go and smack your head, HAHAHA_

**_Elyan, He Who is Whipped 🐎_ **

_I’ll cry at your funeral, babe_

_I’ll be the perfect grieving widow_

**_Cheveux de Pantene_ ** **_💁🏽_**

_wait what the fuck is going on in here on this day_

**_@Lenny-bear_ ** _SIS WAIT FORGIVE ME PLS_

 **_@Lenny-bear_ ** _FORGIVE ME ELENA FOR I HAVE SINNED_

 **_@Lenny-bear_ ** _I’M REPENTING PLS DON’T COME OVER AND SMACK ME_

 **_@Lenny-bear_ ** _AnD dOn’T tElL mY mUmMy, she deserves more than I can give_

 ** _Princess Mithy of Genovia_ ** **_👑_**

_You're such a dumbass, Gwaine HAHAHAHA_

_I’m gonna miss u you messy-haired off-brand Michiel Huisman_

**_Lenny-bear_ ** **_🌟_**

_I saved my draft and am getting into my car_

_Text y'all when I’m at Gwaine’s place xoxo_

**_Papa Leon_ ** **_⚽️_**

_It was nice knowing you, Gwaine_

_You were kind of hella annoying but we don’t speak ill of the dead sooooo_

**_Cheveux de Pantene_ ** **_💁🏽_**

_Gwaine Alexander May-Green_

_January 7th, 2001-March 17th, 2019_

_i had a good run i guess but like, damn_

_catch y'all on the flip side, my dudes :c_

_♢♢♢_

"I _told_ you that I was going to slay!" Merlin boasted excitedly as they slid into their booth in the diner section of the establishment, his handsome face glowing with exaggerated pride and a laugh at his lips.

Arthur chuckled, "I _totally_ let you win the second round,” sitting across from Merlin. 

True to Merlin's promise over text, he was a _marvel_ at bowling. When they’d been playing he knocked down strike after strike after strike, racking up points and wins. Arthur hadn't ever really gone bowling, maybe as a child but certainly not in any recent capacity, and Merlin's face lit up as he taught Arthur how to play. His big blue eyes twinkled like gems, clapping excitedly when Arthur would have a good game. 

And _God_ , the blond couldn't even be aggravated at his losing streak, not when Merlin's face was illuminated with joy at his own series of consecutive strikes. Or how the Emrys bloke leaped to wrap his around Arthur in a hug that had his pulse quickening when their lane would light up in flashing neon lights at his win. It made him feel a beautiful fuzzy feeling inside, Merlin pressed to his side and laughing brightly, grinning as he proclaimed his victory.

"Lies that you tell, Pendragon,” the raven-haired Merlin teased, shaking his head gently. 

Despite his initial anxiety over the mere _thought_ of his date with Merlin, Arthur had actually been enjoying himself greatly. They'd had a total _blast_ while bowling, with time to joke and laugh, and his nerves had slowly, but surely, dissipated. He'd felt a warm and fluttering feeling inside for the past hour or so, a nice sensation in his chest at how Merlin clasped his hand. He was riding a high on how it felt when Merlin, so excited that Arthur had bowled his first strike, had given him a quick peck on the cheek, both of them going slightly ruddy cheeked after. 

It seemed that their date was going well, and Arthur liked to think that Merlin was having a great time too. He knew that he was probably never going to hear the end of it if he blew it and they didn't have a second date. God, his friends would _obliterate_ him if that happened, he knew that. They'd never let him live it down. 

"Hello, gentlemen!" a chipper voice greeted and Arthur looked up to see a brunette waitress arriving at their table, setting down two menus before them. She looked familiar but Arthur couldn’t exactly place her, couldn’t pinpoint _why_ her pretty face reminded him of someone that he was sure he knew. "It's a true pleasure to have you _lovebirds_ here at Paimpont Burgers & Bowling!"

"Oh my _God!"_ groaned out Merlin suddenly, covering his face with his hands as a ruby color overtook his cheeks. 

Arthur frowned, his brow burrowing as a hand reached out to Merlin's shoulder from across the booth. _Fuck, fuck, you did something you fucking idiot,_ Arthur instantly cursed viciously at himself in his head, _you just_ ** _had_** _to go and ruin everything, didn't you?_

"Are you okay, Merlin?" asked Arthur, concerned, tone slightly panicky. 

Letting out a defeated little whine of a sound, Merlin pulled his hands away from his face, looking to the waitress with a glare, "Freya, you _told_ me that you _weren't_ working today.”

The waitress let out a small laugh, "Did I? I don't _quite_ remember that Merlin darling, you're probably mistaken.”

It dawned on Arthur then that the girl must be a friend of Merlin. Looking at her again, ignoring the kitschy 50s diner girl outfit, he saw her dark chocolate hair, the ends curled and lush, bright blue eyes, and he realized that she seemed familiar because she was always with Merlin and his friend group. Always with perfectly drawn winged eyeliner and a comfortable cardigan, Arthur had sometimes noticed the girl when he'd ogle at his dream bloke. 

Freya Merlough, the name popped into Arthur's head. 

"I've never hated anyone as much as I _detest_ you right now,” Merlin stated flatly, sending her a sharp glare and shaking his head in a disappointed manner. He looked like a disappointed parent looking at the mess that their child had just made. His brow was furrowed slightly and his lips pursed slightly: he looked _insanely adorable_ , Arthur noted. 

The brunette shrugged casually, turning her gaze to Arthur who felt a similar ruby color to the one on Merlin's face appear on his own cheeks at her scrutinizing stare. It felt similar to Morgana's leveling gaze. The one where she made you feel like she was gazing deep into your soul, having a perfect look into your very being, as if she was evaluating you every little flaw and entire life story.

"H-Hi,” Arthur managed to spurt out, cracking one of his knuckles under the booth, his stilted stuttering earning him a look from the girl that he couldn't decipher. He felt like he was being interrogated by an FBI agent or something, feeling like he wanted to squirm under the steely stare that he was pinned under. 

"I'm Freya, and I'll be your waitress today,” the girl announced after a moment, turning her focus away from Arthur. She spoke in a cheerful affectation that made her sound like she was on one of those black-and-white sitcoms. She sounded like _I Love Lucy_ , Arthur mused when she continued, "I'll leave you two _cuties_ to look over the menu and I'll be back in a jiffy to get your orders!" and with a final dazzling customer-service-perfect smile she left them, heading off to another table. 

With the brunette gone, Merlin groaned weakly. "I'm _so sorry_ that we're going to have to deal with her,'' he apologized, shaking his head again.

One of Merlin’s hands lifted to ruffle nervously at his hair, his blush fading away a bit. Some of his hairs were peaking up into spikes when he retreated his hand. 

He looked _so_ cute, Arthur couldn't help but coo in his head. 

“It’s totally fine, Merlin,” Arthur replied, sending the dark-haired bloke across from him a small smile. He thought about it for a moment but ended up reaching a hand across the table to pat down one of the bigger peaks of disheveled hair. 

Merlin's eyes widened like a startled woodland creature. Like a little deer. Like Bambi.

"My hair is _always_ a mess,” the darker-haired bloke ended up chuckling bashfully, ducking his head in slight embarrassment. A peach pink tint colored at his cheeks.

Merlin shrugged, composing himself a bit it seemed, "Frey said that she wasn't going to be working today,” he explained, “but as you can see she's an _absolute demon witch_ and is most certainly going to be relaying everything that she sees us do to my friends.” 

“It’s fine, Merlin,” Arthur repeated, and he thought about it again too but nevertheless he reached over the retro chrome-and-Formica surface of the booth. One of his hands found Merlin’s and he linked them, intertwining his fingers between Merlin’s slender digits. It felt nice, it felt...right. 

He cleared his throat before adding, “I wouldn’t be surprised if that old lady with her grandkids is actually one of my friends in disguise,” cocking his head in the direction of a round-faced woman in a bright top who was chuckling along with two little girls who were eating chicken fingers and shimmying along to the jukebox beat. 

Merlin laughed, a full-bellied and unashamed sound, and Arthur saw how the tensions seemed to dissolve from his body. His shoulders eased and his jaw unclenched from the worrying twitching that it had been doing. He gave Arthur’s hand a squeeze, a slight smile appearing on his peony lips. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just well…,” his voice drifted off, gaze falling to the white-and-black diamond-patterned tile of the floor before returning to Arthur’s face, “I was really nervous for our date. I’ve been kind of stressing over ruining my chance with you, Arthur.”

_Wait, what?_

Arthur said those very words to Merlin, shock evident on his face.

“Yeah, it’s just...well, y’know. You’re really nice and you’re popular and handsome to boot, so, I don’t know...” Merlin shrugged, squeezing Arthur’s hand in his again, “I didn’t want to blow this date and have it all be ruined.”

“Merlin, I’m absolutely crazy for you,” Arthur replied without a moment’s thought. 

The moment he said that his cheeks colored a bright cherry color and his eyes widened in alarm that he’d actually said that. Arthur’s mouth opened and closed like he was a goldfish, feelings his cheeks grow unbearably hot as he tried to sputter out something. 

“You don’t know how much of a relief it is to hear that, Arthur,” Merlin said, breaking Arthur out of the panic-induced frenzy of thoughts running in his head, “Because I’m kind of maybe _really_ into you too.”

Chuckling, Arthur beamed, “Well then, I guess that’s settled.”

“Yeah,” Merlin laughed, “Glad we’re on the same page on that.”

And then Freya appeared again, pin-up red lipstick and coiffed hair and all. “Did you two lovebirds have the chance to look over the menu?” she asked in that same saccharine voice from earlier with an equally sweet smile. 

They hadn’t, they replied, but they looked over it quickly with Merlin giving Arthur his recommendation and the memo that _they needed to get milkshakes too_ because Pompoint’s milkshakes reigned supreme. And if Arthur’s voice wavered slightly when he gave Freya his order because he had gotten slightly lost in the vivid blue of Merlin’s eyes or if the Emrys bloke couldn’t stop thinking that his hand was clammy while he held Arthur’s, their fingers interlocked, well, it didn’t really matter.

They were going to have the best first date ever, and that’s what really mattered.

* * *

_Bonus Scene: May-Green Family Residence_

“Oh, hi Elena! How are you doing, sweetheart?” greeted Esmeralda May-Green when she opened her front door and saw her son’s blond friend standing there, phone in hand and looking mildly frazzled. 

The girl smiled, “Hello, Mrs. May-Green. I’m doing swell, what about you?” 

Esme returned the smile. Her son’s friends were all such polite and nice kids. She opened the door wider and ushered Elena into the house, “Come in, sweetheart, come in. I’ve been doing just fine, Elena, you caught me just when I came back into the house from the greenhouse!”

She motioned to her attire: an old shirt that Gwaine’s father used to wear to the office about a decade ago but that she’d stolen away for her gardening work. He liked to complain that she always took his best shirts to use for when she was gardening, “Always, Esme, always!” he’d protest with a small laugh. The cuffs were rolled up along her forearms, the white fabric of the button-down slightly dirty with soil, and she had the legs of her pants rolled up as well, wearing gloves and scuffed trainers. 

“How are the orchids, Mrs. May-Green?” Elena asked as she stepped into the foyer, shrugging off her windbreaker. 

Esmeralda beamed, “They’re blooming beautifully, dear!” Her prized dendrobium orchids were her pride and joy. Gwaine, thinking he was funny, liked to joke that she loved her flowers more than she loved him. “I assume you came to see Gwaine, Ellie?” she asked, motioning for the girl to hang her Adidas jacket on the coat rack. 

“Yes, Mrs. May-Green, is he here?” Elena asked, a mix of a smile and a smirk appearing on her pretty doll-like face. 

Esmeralda chuckled, nodding, “He’s here, alright. He came rushing out of the house and to the greenhouse to tell me that he had, I quote, _‘committed a terrible act that would lead to his demise’_ and said to turn you away if you arrived.”

Elena laughed, “I don’t know about _demise_ but he does deserve a smack upside the head.”

“Are you going to send a video of smacking him on the head to your friends?” Esmeralda asked, motioning to the blond’s phone as she reached with her other hand to comb through her wavy chin-length chestnut bob as if righting herself for the camera. 

“That’s the plan, ma’am,” Elena replied dutifully, nodding. 

"Do I want to know what he did this time?"

"His behavior was egregiously dumbass in nature, ma'am," Elena reported, nodding, a smile toying at her lips. 

Esmeralda nodded, remaining still for a moment. Then, she turned to look at the camera head-on and wagged her finger at it as if in a scolding manner, “All right, well I hope that all of Gwaine’s friends are behaving yourselves. Do your homework and don’t be a dumbass like my Gwaine,” she chuckled, smiling at how Elena was grabbing at her sides as she was overcome with loud laughter. And then she added, "Oh, and Arthur if you watch this too then I hope your date with that Merlin boy went well!"

The brunette woman waved for Elena to follow her and led her through the house as the blond continued struggling to contain her laughter, "How do you know about Arthur and Merlin, Mrs. May-Green?"

"Call me Esmeralda, Elena, really," the willowy woman requested as they reached the French doors that opened out onto the wrap-around porch and, beyond it, the greenhouse where she’d said Gwaine was hiding. "Oh, well, my Gwaine sure is a gossip. He keeps me entertained with stories of your lot."

" _Gwaine's been slandering our names, y'all_ ," Elena mock whispered as Esmeralda chuckled and neared the porch steps that led to the expansive backyard. 

“Gwaine, darling!” Esmeralda called out, “Come help me with this! Hurry!”

She turned to give the camera a conspiratorial wink as she told Elena to hide behind one of the wooden chairs and the blond crept there, knowing that the bushes that the flower-covered shrubs that lined the porch would cover her. She kept the camera sufficiently above the railing though and she was able to catch the moment when Gwaine emerged from the greenhouse, a hand combing through his head of brown hair, the same chestnut color as his mother's, and calling out, “What is it, mum?” And then he saw Elena stand up from her hiding position and he screamed, bolting away and Elena took off into the yard, running after him.

Leaning against the French doors, Esmeralda chuckled at the scene of her son running around the yard with Elena on his heels, how they ducked around one another, leaped over the stone pathway that led around the backyard and maneuvered to avoid her flower beds. 

“Get him, Elena!” she called out in support.

“ _Mother!_ ” came Gwaine’s indignant betrayed cry.

“You’re the queen of my heart, Mrs. May-Green!” shouted Elena just moments before she was able to successfully tackle Gwaine, the teenagers becoming a rolling mess of flailing limbs and raucous laughter as Esmeralda calmly watched them, a fond look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this work, thank you and feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)
> 
> (I don't know if anyone cares but I imagined Mary Steenburgen as Gwaine's mum)
> 
> Title is a translation into English of the lyric "Y nada más, tu corazón y el mío," from Mexican pop group Belanova's song Casate Conmigo (Marry Me)


End file.
